


Sunny

by drury



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, basically no plot, once again keep moving if you've got negative stuff to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drury/pseuds/drury
Summary: Fic where Clary and Simon are fighting over the Seelie Court thing in 2x14, Clary sees Simon with someone else and gets jealous, and then they make up.





	Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Some of their dialogue from 2x15 is included in this as well. Please enjoy or leave if you don't have anything nice to say and don't hate :))

Clary wasn't exactly stalking her boyfriend....but she wasn't exactly not stalking him either. When questioned by Izzy, she remains firm on the fact that she just happened to bump into Maya after accidentally seeing Maya's work schedule for the Hunter's Moon on Maya's phone. And it's not like she really meant to use her hearing rune to figure out exactly where Maya was. She also didn't really intend to crash into Maya, who was carrying three plates of food, exactly 45 minutes into her 6 hour shift, to question her about Simon. But all these things happened.

After little to no conversation and a lot of hurtful, snippy comments from Maya, she informed Clary that Simon was sitting over at the bar. Clary sighed. She put her stalking skills to good use for no reason. 

She glanced over and caught Simon talking to a blonde girl. He didn't look too happy, but he didn't exactly seem sad either. The girl laughed, leaning forward and placing her hand on his shoulder in a clearly calculated move. Clary's eyes narrowed. 

Clary shook her head. This girl was clearly a friend and she was overreacting. She knew Simon and he would never. Unless...did he think they'd broken up? Clary forced herself to breathe. It's- it's whatever, right? Yeah. Yeah.

Clary winced in pain. Maybe he did think they were done. She didn't really blame him. After what had happened, she would probably be done too. She didn't want to go there again, but she could feel it coming back, the memory. She shoved it away. She needed to not think about this anymore. She needed....Simon. 

She craved a conversation with him. To talk about this rather than...whatever this was. Whatever this was made her feel sad and empty and even more sad and like someone had opened her up and taken all the parts that made her warm and happy and hopeful and sunny out, leaving sadness in its place. 

She shook off her mood and left her Stalker Girlfriend mode behind her. She made her way over to them. Simon froze when he saw her. Clary smiled quickly then looked away, too afraid of what she would find in his eyes.

"Hey, Simon." Clary said, taking a seat next to Blonde Girl and Simon. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend." Simon said, almost monotone. He didn't seem too interested in Clary's being here, which she understood full and well. The blonde girl beamed at Clary, looking her up and down, apparently deciding she wasn't competition, and sticking her hand out to shake, "Hey, Clary, that's a really pretty name." 

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"So," Blonde Girl (whose name Clary still did not know) said, flicking her hair over one shoulder, "how do you and Simon know each other?" 

"Oh," Simon looked down at his nails. He hadn't met her eyes once and it made Clary uncomfortable and stuffy, the way she felt on the streets of New York in the summer. She remembered getting way too hot during the summer, when her and Simon were rising juniors in high school, and informing Simon she was going to die of thirst, so Simon of course decided he needed to fan her for the rest of the day as well as give her all his money so she could purchase all the iced lemonade she wanted. Man, were those the days. "Clary is my ex—"

"I'm his girlfriend. And best friend." Clary interrupted before Simon could finish his hurtful sentence. She had no idea what he was going to finish that sentence with. Maybe "best friend" or "girlfriend", but Clary wasn't ready to not be either of those things to Simon. 

"Ha. Ha. Um, Simon, could I speak with you? I need a minute." Clary sighed, motioning towards the door. She couldn't stay in here for another minute. This was probably the weirdest and quietist conversation she'd ever had with Simon. She needed to speak with him alone. He reluctantly followed her out.

"Clary, we aren't doing this. I'm done."

"But I'm not. I'm not! Please, I didn't want that to happen, I-I.."

"Stop it, Clary. Please. You are the love of my life. I am in love with you. I love you. More than anything and anyone in this whole world. Can you honestly say the same thing about me?" 

What stopped Clary from breathing wasn't so much the words as the way he said them, with no hesitation or stuttering. Like it was a fact that he'd always known and always would and he'd accepted it. Like being with her was like breathing and no one else mattered more than her.

"I love you!" Clary practically yelled, her voice breaking in all the wrong places. This hurt too much. Her chest felt as though it would crack open.

"Don't do that!" 

"Why?" 

"Because you don't mean it the way I mean it!"

"I don't care who everyone else or some vine thinks I should love. It is you. I want you. I chose you. This is me choosing you. And I know, okay? It's not going to be easy but I choose you. I don't ca—". 

She would've continued, she really would've, if Simon hadn't kissed her as hard as possible at that very moment.


End file.
